This invention relates to a spoked wheel, particularly for miniature vehicles. The instant wheel is suitable for use, for example, in motor bike and vehicle models.
The conventional reproduction of spoked wheels are somewhat complex structures, clumsily executed and hardly faithful replicas of their full-scale counterparts. Attempts are commonly made to conceal such inaccuracies by enhancing those details which show best and adopting contrasting colors.
It is an object of this invention to provide a spoked wheel which can be easily manufactured, at reduced cost, and as far as possible reproducing the outward appearance of the traditional full-size spoked wheels.